


Zio

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, set in Kaneshiro's palace, zio ryuji....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Sometimes you just want to make out with your boyfriend after a busy day of thievery.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Zio

**Author's Note:**

> Doing Z-A because I'm doing A-Z for another pairing... Also, I get to start with Z, which means _this_! :D

Finding a camera-free spot of the already cleared floor, he smiles as he pulls Ryuji closer, batting his eyelashes as he leans on the wall.

“Really? _ Now? _ Queen’ll kill us,” Ryuji says warily as he pulls up his mask to rest on his head with his free hand. 

Even with Queen being a recent addition to the Thieves, she’s already chewed them out once for making out ‘on the job,’ and Ren pouts at the reminder. “Well, I _ am _ the leader and I want to make out with my boyfriend while they’re waiting in the safe room, so she’ll have to deal with it.” 

His boyfriend rolls his eyes and pulls up Ren’s mask, “and what about the treasure we said we were gonna get?” 

“It’ll still be there,” he waves before bringing Skull in by the ascot. 

Ryuji huffs, but there’s no complaints as they kiss. Ren gasps at the feeling of electricity coursing through him, muddling his brain. 

“You good?” Ryuji pulls away at his reaction, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“_Yep_,” he grins as he bites Ryuji’s lips,wanting more and delighting at the tiny shocks coursing through him. In the Metaverse, Ryuji’s certainly more _ electrifying_, but he can’t think of a reason why it’s enhanced at the moment. 

Ren moans as hands frame his face, and he happily melts into his boyfriend, heart-rate picking up with the constant sparks arcing through his body. 

A hand runs through his hair, and he whimpers the other’s name into the kiss. He puts his arms around Ryuji’s neck, holding on, and he gasps as Ryuji’s body presses against his, causing even more electricity to run through his veins. He’s sure he can see sparks behind his eyes. 

“_Dude_,” Ryuji pulls away, eyebrows raised and Ren frowns at the sudden cold. 

“I,” he croaks, blinking at how rough his voice is as he thinks, “my current persona…“ he bites his lip, “it’s weak to lightning.” Which would explain the enhanced feeling, now that he’s checked. 

“Do you wanna… change it?” Ryuji asks, fiddling with a strand of hair. 

Ren closes his eyes at the sensation, “nope,” he leans for a deep kiss. 

Ryuji hums into his mouth, and he can feel the other’s concern through the kiss, which he licks away. 

“Stop holding back,” he whispers as he pulls on Ryuji’s ascot.

“Just―stop if it’s too much,” is muttered against his lips, and Ren feels pure joy as Ryuji presses him against the wall. Or maybe that’s just the lightning running through his body, which goes up a few more notches as Ryuji’s leg slides between his legs. 

He whimpers, mind full of nothing besides the electricity as Ryuji presses against him. The kiss is mindblowing, and he struggles to return it underneath it all. 

Ren’s arms slip off, and he pants as he holds onto Ryuji’s collar. “_Ryuji_,” he whispers, though he’s not sure if it was a quiet whisper with all the noise in his brain.

Ryuji’s hands slowly trail down his face, throat, and he moans as they end up at his waist. 

The only break from the constant lightning is the cold wall against his back, and the warm and firm press of his boyfriend. Which is _ also _ lighting him up internally, but he’s fine with it. 

“Can’t,” he pants, not sure how to even finish the sentence his mind can only say _ Ryuji_. Ryuji starts to move away, and he shakes his head and pulls him back in, “no no no, _ not enough_.” 

“If you’re sure,” Ryuji mutters, and the hands on Ren’s waist start to massage circles, causing even more electricity. 

Ryuji’s lips move down to his chin, then throat, teeth biting and _ shocking_. With nothing covering his mouth, his pants and whines sound even more loud. 

The hands on his waist start to go under his shirt, “_fuck_,” he curses, electricity becoming even more direct with the hands touching his stomach, and the mouth licking and nipping his neck. Ryuji’s mask bumps against his chin, which he doesn’t even register outside of baring his throat for more. 

Every touch makes his mind spiral more with pleasure and electricity, taking him close to a place which usually happens when unclothed. _ Maybe _ partially clothed at best. 

The gloved hands dig into his body, and his mind starts to tip over, “R―Ryuji, e―enough,” he stutters, and then gasps as Ryuji stops and moves away. 

He slides down the wall as he gets his breath back, staring up at Ryuji, who’s looking at him with dark eyes. Ren’s not sure if the bolt of electricity that makes him shiver is an after-shock or due to his boyfriend’s stare. 

“Queen’s _ definitely _ gonna kill us,” Ryuji says as he holds out a hand. Ren takes a deep breath before taking it, and then decides to quickly change his persona. The current of electricity going through his arm fizzles quickly. 

“Worth it,” he says with a smirk. “Now let’s go and get that treasure,” Ren pulls his mask back down and Ryuji does the same.

_ **[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple person. I think of zio Ryuji and feel happy, and maybe write it.
> 
> Since I have more to do, future prompts and words are cool. Though I'll take my time with this... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated! ♥ ♥
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/188922281290/some-more-pegoryu-for-the-soul-and-because) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1193105398837854210)


End file.
